Miracle Jewels Pretty Cure!
|kanji = ミラクルジュエルズプリキュア！|director = Chinatsu Kiseki|opening = Shining! |ending = Crystal Symphony|theme = Miracles Gemstones|image = Miracle Jewels-Logo.png}} '|ミラクルジュエルズプリキュア！}} is a Pretty Cure series created by Chinatsu Kiseki. The series motifs are miracles and gemstones. Plot Characters Pretty Cure / - The lead cure of the series, Haruko is a fun-loving and curious 15-year old girl who usually has her head in the clouds, daydreaming. Haruko loves to draw and is a rather talented artist when it comes to drawing flowers. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is , the gemstone of the blooming flowers. Her theme color is pink. / - Shy and an introvert, Midori is a talented singer and dancer however, she hates showing off her talents to others as she fears they may judge her. Despite this, Midori loves to sing in front of her teammates. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is , the gemstone of harmonising nature. Her theme color is green. / - Playful and sporty, Akiko is the captain of the soccer and tennis team and is very popular around school known for her sports skills. She also tends to playfully tease Midori for her singing talent. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is , the gemstone of blazing courage. Her theme color is red. / - Gentle and usually prone to her emotions, Tsubasa is the kind 15-year old student council president of Nijigoboshi Academy and the captain of the gymnastics team. Despite this, Tsubasa can be quite stubborn and ignorant at times. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is , the gemstone of kind emotions. Her theme color is yellow. / - Originally known as the antagonist Ember, Sora is Tsubasa's older sister. Sora is an upbeat and immature girl trying to forget her misdeeds as Ember. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is , the gemstone of true souls. Her theme color is orange. Cristalino - The main mascot of the series, Morgan is a serious and independent fairy who puts all of his respect and loyalty into the cures despite having doubts about Haruko having the qualities of a leader. Despite this, Morgan does have a kind heart and wants to restore Cristalino back to normal, no matter the consequences. - The princess of Cristalino, Alex is a kind and warm-hearted girl who cares for each and every member of her kingdom. Her parents sadly fell under darkness and she has vowed to save them by having Morgan find the Pretty Cure. She also appears to have tomboyish traits sometimes. Antagonists - Alex's mother and one of the two main antagonists of the series, Dia was originally the loving and gentle-hearted queen of Cristalino however, was consumed by darkness much like her husband and they both became evil. - Alex's father and one of the two main antagonists of the series, Ametrine was originally the courageous and heroic king of Cristalino however, was consumed by darkness much like his wife and they both became evil. - The second antagonist to attack the cures, Carbon is known as a trickster to the Cures and the other antagonists, and is actually very merciless and ruthless. - The third antagonist to attack the cures, Nick is tactical and serious about his work. Despite this, he can be lazy at times which often made Ember annoyed. - The fourth antagonist to attack the cures who makes her first appearance in episode 10. Chroma is a cruel and cunning woman who is very selfish and dishonest, and can often make the Cures believe her every word, excluding Amber and later Citrine. - The final antagonist to attack the cures who makes his first appearance in ''episode 25'' and is Ember's replacement, Zinc despises everything and is extremely cold however, is an intelligent 15-year old. - The main monsters of the series in which are created out of a person's Crystal Soul once they become corrupt by dark emotions or dark thoughts. Supporting * - Satomi is a kind and caring young lady who is also the older sister of Haruko. However, Satomi will find any free time an opportunity to tease her younger sister. * - Haruko's classmate, Yuki is a transfer student from Kyoto and is much like Haruko, being upbeat. However, Yuki is also very intelligent and smart, having a rumoured IQ of 200. Locations Items * - The main transformation items of the series, the Crystal Pins can only be activated using the phrase "Pretty Cure, Crystalline Makeover!". * - The "hearts" of people that the Pretty Cure must protect and if they become corrupt by dark emotions or dark thoughts, they can get transformed into Kurakesshō by the antagonists. * - the main attack item of the first 4 Cures, in they use to perform their group attack Crystal Burst. It originally belonged to Queen Dia, Princess Alex's mother, and is known as the personification of hope. It makes it's first appearance in episode 16. * - Cure Citrine's main attack item, in which she uses to perform Citrine Cyclone. It originally belonged to King Ametrine, Princess Alex's father, and is known as the personification of bravery. It makes it's first appearance in episode 35. Media Episodes episodes}} Movies * - A crossover movie featuring the Cures from Miracle Jewels Pretty Cure!, Go! Princess Pretty Cure ''and ''Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart. * Merchandise merchandise}} Trivia Gallery Miracle Jewels-Logo.png|The official logo of the series Full MiracleJewels Team (without Citrine).png|The Full Team (without Citrine) Full MiracleJewels Team (with Citrine).png|The Full Team (with Citrine) Category:Miracle Jewels Pretty Cure! Category:Fan Series